The Warrior of the Shadows Chapter 1
by WolfHoundWarrior
Summary: This series will purely be about my Shakugan no Shana OC. Chikako is the Warrior of the Shadows. She is a Flame Haze. Her weapon is a deadly scythe and her Crimson Lord, Kurai, takes the shape of an orb that Chikako wears on a chain around her neck. She begins her search for an evil denizen, who was the cause for the death of Chikako's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet the Warrior of the Shadows

At first glance, it would seem that she was a shadow. Who wouldn't? With her black cloak and dark blue hair she blended into the darkness perfectly. But if you looked closely, you would notice silvery eyes watching and a pale face and ghostly but deft fingers. And if you're especially observant, you would notice the elegant scythe hidden in her cloak. This is Chikako, The Warrior of the Shadows. She is a Flame Haze, and her Crimson Lord lies within a green orb worn on a chain like an amulet.

Right now, Chikako is watching. She knows what is coming. So when everything around her freezes it is no surprise. She steps out from the shadows, noticing a baby who was frozen in the middle of a fit, a man who froze as he was tying his shoe.

_I have to save these people. They don't deserve for their existences to be taken._

Chikako looks up right as she hears the first sign of a rinne. It's ugly, doll-like form came into view and Chikako draws her scythe out of her cloak. It's intricate features and sharp silver blade held a deadly look. And in the hands of Chikako, it was deadly.

She leaped toward the ugly doll-thing and swung her scythe at it. It sliced of a leg and the rinne screeched out in pain.

"Don't mess around with these people's existences! I'm Chikako, The Warrior of the Shadows!"

She finished the rinne off by chopping it's head off neatly. It disappeared in blue flames.

"Good job." the green orb spoke. "But I fear the denizen who sent that rinne is not the one we're looking for."

"Thanks, Kurai." she said. "We must keep looking though."

And she walked off, her scythe once again hidden in the folds of her cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Denizen Food

Chikako sat on the top of a building in the midst of a busy city. Luckily no one ever bothered to look up, because if they did, they would see a scythe wielding girl and who knows what would happen than.

Her silver eyes were gazing ponderously at the clouds in the sky. There was a look of deep concentration in her face and she was biting her lip. _Where is that freaking denizen! _She thought.

"Chikako, you have work to do. There isn't just one denizen threatening the world, there are plenty more you need to be hunting right now." Kurai scolded.

"But he has to pay for what he did to Mai." Chikako whispered. "He just has to."

There was a moment of silence before Chikako gasped.

"There's a denizen here!" she said.

She leaped off of the building onto another one and continued on towards the direction of the denizen. She stopped on a restaurant roof and peered down at a tall, average-looking man. He could have passed as a human except for his unnaturally purple eyes.

"It's not him." Chikako said disappointingly.

"It doesn't matter." Kurai said.

"I know." she replied.

Chikako sneaked down into the throngs of people around the restaurant, keeping the denizen in sight. She followed him into the building and looked confusedly at her surroundings once she entered.

"What type of restaurant is this?" she exclaimed quietly.

"These people seem to be sacrificing their existences for some reason.

The interior of the building had few people, but drawings of denizens, Flame Hazes and torches were plastered on the walls. The purple-eyed denizen walked up confidently to the counter and the manager nervously greeted him.

"Welcome, Master Yuu." stuttered the manager.

"Hello, Daiki." the denizen, Yuu, said smoothly.

"I-I h-h-have the f-f-food for you." Daiki bumbled. "And once y-you eat it you w-w-will give me what you p-p-promised?"

"Yes, Daiki. All the riches you want." Yuu said. Chikako noticed him smirk a bit and she narrowed her eyes. As Yuu followed Daiki to the supposed food, Chikako followed too.

Much to her horror, Daiki led the denizen into a room in the back where a frightened group of people were huddling together. Some had apparently been crying and they backed up to the wall as the denizen and his "employee" stepped into the room.

Yuu laughed. The awful laugh turned the hearts of any listeners into ice, it seemed. Chikako shivered and muttered a few words. Suddenly, Daiki, his prisoners and all of the people milling outside of the building were frozen, and a blue circle-like symbol grew larger from around Chikako.

"Yes. I am Chikako, the Warrior of the Shadows." She cried out, pulling out her scythe and positioning herself for battle.

"I need you to tell me where the denizen Yasha is first." Chikako demanded.

"Oh, out for some revenge, eh?" The denizen giggled. "He's over in New York City, U.S.A."

"America?" Chikako exclaimed.

Yuu laughed some more, his eyes shut tight. Chikako took the chance to cleanly slice off his head. No blood gushed out, but the denizen's body and head vanished. Everything unfroze and Chikako led the horrified victims out of the building. She held Daiki back though, her hand to his throat she pushed him against the nearest wall.

"Don't make deals with denizens." She snarled. "Or you'll die next time."

Daiki nodded and ran away, crying out in fear.

Black wings suddenly sprouted out of Chikako's back and she ascended into the sky.

"Next stop, America!"


End file.
